This invention relates generally to tape transport apparatus and, more particularly, to improvements in cassette loading mechanisms for use with such apparatus.
An example of a cassette loading mechanism of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,748, issued in the name of D. L. Burdorf et al. and entitled "Cassette Loading and Tape Tensioning System". The loading mechanism described therein is shown in use with a tape transport apparatus having a drive capstan, a take-up reel and a supply reel carriage. The loading mechanism receives a hinged cassette containing a supply reel, and guides the hub of the supply reel into engagement with the supply reel carriage. The loading mechanism includes means for opening the cassette and simultaneously advancing the supply reel in a forward direction into surface engagement with the capstan, to drive the tape from the supply reel to the take-up reel.
A major drawback arises when the aforedescribed prior art loading mechanism is used with tape transport apparatus in which the cassette can be opened to only a limited degree and in which the supply reel is moved not only in a forward direction toward the capstan, but also a substantial distance laterally. Such prior art mechanisms are not completely effective because the path of the advancing supply reel will frequently cause the reel to be physically interfered with by the opened cassette. In the past, this interference has been avoided only by utilizing supply reels that are smaller than could otherwise be used.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that there is a need for a cassette loading mechanism that will receive and open a cassette and permit a tape supply reel located within the cassette to be advanced into engagement with a capstan along a non-linear or otherwise indirect path, without encountering interference from the opened cassette. The present invention fulfills this need.